Kel is gone
by rinalashlaya
Summary: Kel is replaced by a girl. Neal is no longer older than the new girl would be. Neal starts training at ten this time.
1. Chapters 15 5 is unfinished

I don't own any of these. This is unfinished. Rinalashlaya, and her family, and Basil, however are mine.

Chapter 1- A Decision

Rinalashlaya was a high-spirited girl with determination. She wasn't beautiful like her mother. Rinalashlaya's mother was named Denise. Denise was tall and slim with tan skin and green eyes. Her hair was gold and reached down to her waist. She was to die for.

Rinalashlaya's father was quite handsome, his name was Reliece. He was tall and slim with pale skin and blue eyes. His hair was a light brown. He was also to die for.

Rinalashlaya's older brother was named Dazork. He took after his father in brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and slim. He was quite a figure. He was fifteen and in training to become a knight of Tortall.

Rinalashlaya's other brother was named Rowan. He was a knight of age twenty. He looked just like Dazork with the acceptation of being taller.

Rinalashlaya was nine, almost ten. She was short and plump with dull green eyes. Her hair was an ugly mixture of brown and gold. She had pale skin- almost white. She was quite ugly and was made fun of often.

One day two letters from the palace arrived. One was from Dazork and the other was from King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Rinalashlaya opened the one from Dazork and handed her father the one from the King and Queen.

Dearest family,

Training here is hard and the boys are constantly complaining. As the tests grow closer and closer our schedules fill. I don't have much time to write so I will make it brief. King Jonathan just placed a law that girls are allowed to train to become knights. Don't mention it to Rinalashlaya, she might get ideas.

Your beloved son,

Dazork

Rinalashlaya handed her beautiful mother the letter and waited for her mother to finish reading it.

"Ma, I want to be a knight like Dazork." Rinalashlaya announced.

"I'll talk to your father now get some rest." Denise shooed Rinalashlaya up to her room.

"What is this about becoming a knight of Tortall?" Reliece asked his wife, rubbing his temples.

"Rinalashlaya read what Dazork wrote about the new law and about not getting any ideas. But personally, if she wants to be a knight and not a proper young lady who am I to stop her? It is her life." Denise announced.

"She won't last a week; she has no discipline of the sort and will have a difficult time. Why bother? She'll be home too soon and be crying." Reliece demanded.

"Do you not believe in her?" Denise asked him.

"I do, but it is just that she is so small and weak. People could take advantage of her innocence."

"We'll see how it works out. We can't judge without a trial first. We'll see how her first year goes." Denise finished. Their debates were always real short.

"Okay, fine." Reliece agreed.

"What does that letter from the king say?" Denise asked.

"Oh Mithros why have you done this to us?" Reliece said after reading it he handed the letter to his wife.

"Oh my god, it can't be. But why? How?" Denise burst into tears.

"Keep this from Rinalashlaya." Reliece said and Denise nodded, showing that she wouldn't tell Rinalashlaya.

Autumn ended and Rinalashlaya's birthday came and went. It was winter and Rinalashlaya couldn't wait for the next day. The next day she would go off to the palace and start her training to become a knight. She would be the first first year page to get there. Her family decided to go to the Yamani Islands for a year and was leaving soon.

Rinalashlaya jumped into her bed and pulled up the covers and fell asleep. She let dreams overcome her.

_Rinalashlaya was standing in the middle of the room with knights all around her. She was smiling and standing up straight with pride and courage._

"_Rowan, she is going to be my squire. You already have a squire I don't." Dazork, Rinalashlaya's second oldest brother demanded._

"_Dazork, no way. I don't have a squire any more and I need her." Rowan, Rinalashlaya's oldest brother shouted._

_Suddenly there were bunches of screams and shouts about who Rinalashlaya would serve as their squire. It came to the point of physical violence over Rinalashlaya. Rinalashlaya was shook over and over._

Chapter 2- Adventures Begin

Rinalashlaya opened her eyes to her maid shaking her awake. Rinalashlaya slipped out of bed and her maid curtsied.

"Lady, it is time for you to get ready to leave. I have packed up the carriage with your belongings and I have set out clothes for you. Your bath is ready. Please ring the bell when you are done." The maid left.

Rinalashlaya got into the carriage wearing a white cotton shirt and light brown breeches. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. Clumps of short, ugly hair were sticking out of the hair do.

The trip took eight hours. By the time they arrived it was six o'clock at night. The carriage rolled down a large road. Many faces peeked in to see who was in the carriage. There was a lot of chatter and it didn't stop until they were let through the gates to the royal palace. When it finally stopped, Rinalashlaya and her parents stepped out. Rinalashlaya's parents were the first to enter the main conference room.

King Jonathan and Queen Thayet sat side by side and stood when Rinalashlaya and her parents came in. Denise curtsied and Reliece bowed. Rinalashlaya responded with a shaky half bow and half curtsy.

"I understand that Rinalashlaya will be attending this school to become a knight. We will not stand for any slacking. You will be treated just like the boys and will have the same duties. Do you understand?" King Jonathan announced.

"Y-yes sir, I-I mean Master, no, wait sire. Sorry I'm new to this." Rinalashlaya hung her head.

"You will learn. But let's go over the rules first." King Jonathan said.

"There will be no violence outside of classes. If you are caught, you will be sent home. You will attend every class even if you are sick. If you are so sick that you cannot walk, get one of the maids to tell me or the king." Queen Thayet announced a couple more rules and finally finished.

"I will make sure to follow those entire rules lady, err Mistress. Or is it sire? Oh I am sorry Queen Thayet I don't mean any disrespect, honest." Rinalashlaya hung her head.

"I know you don't. Sierra will take you to your quarters and Halli will show you two where you will stay for tonight. You are dismissed." King Jonathan announced.

The next morning Rinalashlaya woke up to feet thudding against the ground. Rinalashlaya leaned over to the window and realized that the sun didn't even rise yet. She groaned and tried to go back to bed. She never ended up falling asleep again. When the first ray of sun shone through Rinalashlaya's shutters she got up.

The marble floor was cold. Despite the new fire in her room, it was chilly. Rinalashlaya went into the dressing room to find a tub of warm water. She gladly got in and soaked. Finally she got out and her white skin was all wrinkled. She wrapped a towel around herself and got dressed.

She wore a white linen shirt with tan breeches. On top of the shirt she had a gray vest. Rinalashlaya brushed through her ugly mixture of brown and gold hair and put it into a small ponytail. Rinalashlaya cleaned her teeth and sat on the bed, bored. After a while there was a knock at the wood door.

"Come in." Rinalashlaya called from the bed.

A woman opened the door. Rinalashlaya had seen her briefly but couldn't remember who she was.

"I am Salma Aynnar, the head of the servants here. I was told to bring you down to the mess hall for breakfast. Remember the way because you'll be on your own for a while." Salma took Rinalashlaya down to the mess hall.

Rinalashlaya sat down at a table full of first years about to go into their second year. They all started talking. Rinalashlaya finished her meal quickly and silently and went back to her room, getting lost many times.

A week had gone by and Rinalashlaya knew her way to the mess hall and her room. But she had no idea where anything else was. Because of that she mainly stayed in her room.

Rinalashlaya sat up in her bed and threw off the covers. Immediately the coldness of the air surrounded her. It was even colder than before. The fire was high but the room was freezing. Rinalashlaya could see her breath. She went into the dressing room. She got into the tub and screeched and jumped out. The water was freezing! Rinalashlaya looked down. There was a note written by the maid.

_Reenuhloshlayuh, the warm watter has bin turned ofuh. I am sorrie for this it doesn't usalli happen in the royal palace._

The spelling was horrid. Rinalashlaya toughed out the freezing water situation. By the time she was dressed breakfast was long over. A tray had been placed in front of her door with oatmeal, a bun, and tea. There was another note.

_Rinalashlaya, Breakfast was early and you weren't up in time for the normal breakfast time so I left you something to eat. Sorry if everything is cold, we are having a heating shortage and only the King and Queen may use the heat. But even they ate a cold breakfast. Salma_

Rinalashlaya ate the food and paced her room. Often times moving something. She had been incredibly bored the past week and hoped for some entertainment. There was banging and shouting in the hall. There were some howls, neighs, and squawks.

Chapter 3- No Longer Alone

Rinalashlaya swung open her door to see a baby griffin, a wolf, and a centaur in a fight. The wolf's muzzle was red with blood but it also had silver liquid on it. The griffin's silver claws were coated with red blood. The centaur was coated in silver and red blood as well. There were two men trying to pull the animals apart.

"Neal, why did you tell Daine that we could handle this?" The tallest one demanded.

"It was you're idea! Numair, you've got to stop blaming me." Neal snapped.

"Excuse me," Rinalashlaya squeaked. Numair and Neal turned to look at Rinalashlaya. "I could help you."

Numair and Neal had let go of the three animals and they began fighting once more.

"Thanks for the offer but we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Neal replied.

"No, really, it's no problem at all." Rinalashlaya insisted.

"You're master would blame us if you got hurt. Why don't you go back to them?" Numair said.

"Master? Master?" Rinalashlaya shrieked.

"Okay, uh, mistress?" Neal asked.

"I don't belong to anyone! I am going to be a knight. If you have problems with that take it elsewhere." Rinalashlaya demanded.

"Oh, I didn't know. I am sorry. I am Numair Salmin, and we would be glad for your help." Numair said.

"Uh yeah. I'm Neal by the way." Neal stuck out a dirty hand.

"I'd rather not. But let me see what I can do." Rinalashlaya walked over to the three fighting animals. She grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck, dodged the griffin's attack, grabbed it by the tail, set it down and stepped on the tail, and grabbed the centaur's mane.

"Whoa." Neal said simply.

"Told ya I could help. Now could you just take the centaur and wolf?" Rinalashlaya requested.

Numair took the centaur by the mane and Neal took the wolf by the scruff of the neck. Rinalashlaya grabbed the griffin's tail and moved her foot and lifted it up.

"Where did you learn that?" Neal asked, awed.

"Little siblings and horses. You can't get them to behave so you end up stopping them." Rinalashlaya announced.

"Cool."

"Why were you with these animals anyway? Where do they belong?" Rinalashlaya asked.

"Daine told us to take care of them. She got called over in Carthak. Technically the griffin and centaur belong in the immortal realms and the wolf belongs in the wild, but Daine was going to do that when she got called away." Numair explained.

"Oh, need help taking them back?" Rinalashlaya asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I haven't seen you around here, are you a fist year page?" Neal asked.

"Yes. How about you?" Rinalashlaya asked Neal.

"Yeah, I am. My father was called over here so I am a bit early. Why are you here so early?"

"My parents are in the Yamani islands. I got here at the beginning of winter. I don't really know my way around the palace." Rinalashlaya finished as they came to a big, oak door labeled "Master Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri". Numair opened the door and they dropped off the three animals, each in a cage. The griffin in several, in another room, with a metal door. They then left, Numair stayed in the room.

"Did you know tomorrow everyone should be here and the day after we will start training?" Neal asked Rinalashlaya.

"No I didn't." Rinalashlaya shook her head.

"Now you do know. How about a tour of the palace?" Neal asked Rinalashlaya.

"Sure, thanks. That would be nice." Rinalashlaya agreed.

"Okay, just follow me." Neal showed Rinalashlaya around the entire palace that wasn't off limits. By the end of the tour her head was spinning. Neal left to go to the library and Rinalashlaya went to her room to get some sleep. Dinner was outside of her door.

Rinalashlaya changed into her very warmest nightdress and wrapped herself up in the covers, shivering. The room was freezing. She got up and tried to light a fire. After a while of trying and failing she finally stopped. She was going to go back into her bed when she slipped on something. She took it off of her foot. It was a note.

_Rinalashlaya,_

_The fire won't start in your room. The wood had gotten wet due to a leak and there is no spare wood because of a shortage. I have left a wool blanket on your bed, I hope it helps._

_Salma_

Rinalashlaya threw the note away and once again wrapped herself in the blanket. She shivered throughout the night and barely got any sleep. Rinalashlaya woke up many times and finally morning was here.

Chapter 4- New Arrivals

She threw on her warmest clothes after taking a freezing bath. She quickly combed out her hair and went to the mess hall to get breakfast. When she entered, more people were there than yesterday. New faces were among them. Many were scowling at her, pointing, and doing other rude behaviors towards her. She ignored them and sat down beside Neal who was sitting with a group of boys.

Rinalashlaya got less rude behavior here. Soon she knew their names: Merric of Hollyrose, Owen of Jesslaw, Prosper of Tameran, Seaver of Tasride, and the prince, Roald of Conte.

"Roald, why are ya sittin' with us?" Prosper asked, propping his head on his hand.

"I have to sit with every table; I just decided to start here." Roald explained.

"That makes sense. Rinala-lashhh-lashla-aaya, d' you have any trainin' in bein' a knight?" Prosper struggled with her name.

"My name is Rinalashlaya, and no I have no training what so ever in being a knight." Rinalashlaya said.

"I guess you'll have to work two times as hard. I heard the lioness had to work that hard." Seaver announced.

Rinalashlaya scowled at him. "For your information, girls are just as good as any guy. We don't have to work twice as hard but half as hard as you boys do. Girls are said to be more athletic than guys." Rinalashlaya snapped.

"Oh, now how are you going to respond to that?" Merric said playfully.

"We'll have to see about that Quizzy." Seaver shot back.

"It's Quincy, Rinalashlaya _Quincy_."

"This is the start of the battle of Rinalashlaya and Seaver. Who will beat the other?" Owen teased.

"Actually it is quite simple. According to the book I had read a year ago it is going to most likely be-"

"Shut up Neal!" Everyone said excluding Roald.

"Why tell him to stop?" Roald asked.

"Once he gets going about this he can't stop." Owen said.

"Hey Owen, how long do you think Neal will be able to go without saying anything about his books?" Prosper asked.

Before Owen could answer Neal said, "Hey Prosper, why do you ask so many questions?" Prosper glared at Neal but the rest of them burst out into laughter.

When dinner was over Rinalashlaya went up to the library. She got out a book called, Animals New to Tortall. She opened it and began reading.

Basilisk- It is much like its dragon cousin. It has the same body structure, excluding the wings and breath weapons. Like all immortals, it has silver claws. The basilisk possesses very little magic. But what magic it can do is very affective. It is able to turn anything into stone by just a single screech. Basilisks can also speak in every language known to man- and animal-kind.

Centaur- A centaur is half horse, half human. The upper body is one of a human. The lower is one of a horse. They have no arms, but have four hoofs. Centaurs can speak with both humans and horses. They are furious fighters.

Dragon- They vary from small to large. But when they are full grown they can be up to twenty feet, rump to head. It is an intelligent immortal, capable, only when older to speak to humans, other immortals, and animals. They have a set of wings, and scales harder than diamonds. They are extremely dangerous and almost impossible to kill.

Griffin- An immortal with feathers those are sharp and hard. It is impossible to lie around them or their feathers. They have a cat-like body, wings, and a beak.

Hurrok: They resemble a horse with wings, fangs, and claws. The claws are silver.

At that moment someone entered the library. Rinalashlaya never got to read about the spidren, stormwing, and the ogre.

A man with messy brown hair and blue eyes came in. He didn't notice Rinalashlaya in the corner so he began skimming the shelves. He went to the magical creatures section and pulled out a black leather bound book. He walked over to a table, and only then did he see Rinalashlaya.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I didn't realize that you were here. I am Basil, and you are?" Basil asked, sticking out a hand.

"I am Rinalashlaya Quincy." She shook his hand.

"What brings you to the palace?" He asked.

"I am a knight in training." She answered proudly.

"Very impressive," Basil said, not unkindly. "I am a squire."

"What are you reading?" Rinalashlaya asked, leaning over to see the book.

"Oh, it's a book about magical creatures, I think they are fascinating. A lot of people think I am nuts because I insist that they are just doing what they were made to do, and that's not a crime." He sighed.

"Oh, well I guess we have something in common. I totally agree with you." Rinalashlaya agreed with a smile and showed him her book to prove her point.

"Oh, very good. I am glad that I am no longer alone on my opinion."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Rinalashlaya asked.

"Yeah, it's about ten o'clock. You will have to be up by 5:50, at the latest. I suggest you get to bed. You have no idea how tiring your first day can be."

"Thank you. Oh and do you want to read this?" Rinalashlaya skipped out of the room after putting the book on the table.

Chapter 5- First Day

Rinalashlaya woke up to a loud horn. She fell out of bed in a heap of covers. Quickly, she tossed off the blankets and put them on the bed messily. Rinalashlaya took a hasty bath and grabbed the clothes that had been laid out for her the day before.

Rinalashlaya walked out of her room to find other first years in front of their doors. Rinalashlaya had brushed her hair the best that she could. Her short brown and golden hair still resembled a quite ugly bird's nest. Her dull green eyes clashed with her white skin. She was dressed in a long sleeved, scarlet shirt and a hose to match. A golden tunic was on top of the shirt. Her feet were covered in gray, worn out, boots.

The long sleeved shirt was baggy, and the sleeves fell over her hands. The golden tunic was also too big. The sleeves kept falling down on her shoulders. The boots were a disaster. They were at least two sizes too big. She looked awful, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 6

Once the day was finally over Rina curled up into bed gladly. She wasn't looking forward to the next day but she was determined to not give up.

When sunlight filtered through the window she groaned- yet another exhausting day ahead of her. Along her way to breakfast she got teased and tortured. She sat down next to Neal.

"Good morning." Neal replied happily chewing his cereal.

"At least you had a good start to the day." Rina mumbled and took a bite of her soggy cereal.

"Isn't it awesome? Our first half of the day is going to be spent with the Stump doing sword fighting!" Neal said sarcastically.

"The Stump?"

"Lord Wyldon. Just don't call him that to his face." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay, got it."

They crowded around for class. Each page got a sword with a covered tip. Wyldon took them over and paired them up. Neal and Rina were together closest to Wyldon. Rina gripped her sword in the way everyone else was doing. At a command from the Stump Neal hit and Rina blocked.

They did this for about half an hour, by which time Rina was aching and her hand had gone numb even if Neal hadn't hit her sword very hard. Lord Wyldon told them to switch and they did. Rina constantly missed Neal resulting in an impatient Stump shouting at her.

After an hour the pages switched to using their left hands. Many were dropped but to Rina it felt as if hers was the one to always drop. When class was over Rina sighed in relief. But her relief only lasted a second or two.

"Rina I would like to see you in my office after your next class." The Stump called.

"Yes sir." Rina glumly replied.

"I guess he found someone new to pick on." Neal announced.

"Not helping." Rina glared at him.

"Sorry."


	3. Chapter 7, 3rd listed

Rina waited outside of the Stump's office worried. Finally the Stump let her enter. He motioned for her to sit down on a chair.

"Rinalashlaya do you know why you are here?" Lord Wyldon asked, leaning back in his chair.

"No sir."

"I have noticed that you have been having a hard time in class."

"I've been trying sir, honest." Rina assured him.

"I don't doubt that, but I do, however, wish you to be with the rest of the group. I have found a person who is a squire to one of our teachers and has plenty of time to help you." The Stump replied.

A man walked in, Rina recognized his kind blue eyes and brown hair. "Hello!"

"Rinalashlaya this is Basil-"Wyldon began.

"We know each other." Basil interrupted.

Rina trained with Basil before breakfast, during Wyldon's classes, after dinner, and when ever they both had free time. Rina fenced, did archery, jousting, ran, and did unarmed combat. Time went quickly and soon it was Spring Break.

A couple of days before break Rina got called by the King.

"Miss Quincy, I have been informed by your parents that they will not be returning over break. It is a requirement for all students to leave during break therefore I have arranged for you to stay at Pirate's Swoop with Baron George Cooper and his wife the Lioness." King Jonathan told her.

"Really? I have never met them before. Are they okay with it? How am I going to get there?" Rina asked anxiously.

"Yes I have already spoken with them. You will leave in three days and bring only what you will need there with you. Like the rest of the students you will be waiting in the dining hall until called to leave. Baron George Cooper will be picking you up."

"Thank you very much Sire. I really appreciate it." Rina did a clumsy curtsy.

"You may leave now."

Rina walked down the hall and up the flight of stairs to her room. Waiting outside of her room was Neal. When he saw her he walked up to her.

"How was it? What did King Jonathan want?" Curious Neal questioned her.

"It was fine. He told me that during Spring Break I will be staying with Baron George Cooper and the Lioness." Rina replied with a smile.

"Cool!" Neal exclaimed.

Spring break was going to be interesting.


	4. Ink what?

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._ Rina lay on her bed at Pirate's Swoop trying some really hard math problems she had been given. Due to her tapping the scroll with her quill the scroll was covered in black ink splotches. One ink splotch, however, wasn't one she had made. She noted that it had almost a fire-like pattern.

"ALY!" Rina called from her room.

George and Alanna's spy daughter came in. "What is it? I already told you that I don't know that type of math. I am also having a crisis." Aly announced.

"Okay, it's not more math but something is on my paper." Rina replied pointing.

"Is little Rina afraid of spiders?" Aly teased.

"No! Just look!" Aly did so.

"Ember! I keep telling you not to do that." Aly picked up the blob and put him in her hand. Where the blob had been were the answers to all of Rina's math questions.

"But I want to stay and help Rina with math." Ember whined.

"Oh all right." Aly put him back down on Rina's page. "Behave." She added and walked out.

"Hi." Ember said making a make-shift hand so that he could wave.

"What are you?" Rina asked poking him gently.

"He he he...I am a he he he… inkblot. He he he…that tickles!" Ember giggled.

"Really? I have heard of those." Rina announced.

"I like to do math, do you have anymore?" Ember asked.

"No," Ember frowned. "But I have an essay to do on why squires should never be late to class."

"Ya!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the little Inkblot Ember and Rina doing homework and such. Rina enjoyed his company and Ember enjoyed hers.

* * *

"Sir Wyldon sure doesn't like people to be behind in training." George muttered as he looked over a letter Sir Wyldon had sent.

"What does it say?" Aly asked, walking into the kitchen. She wore a pair of black earrings. One had lace designs and the other had spots. She wore them even though she didn't have her ears pierced.

"Good morning Aly. You have interesting jewelry today. I thought you might go with a pin in your hair and a black necklace." George told his daughter. The Inkblots Lace and Secret (formerly Spot) giggled at this.

"Ha ha ha. Now what does the letter say?" Aly insisted again.

"It requests that Rina train every day over Spring Break." George replied.

"Who is going to do this?" Aly asked. "Oh no don't look at me."

"Yes it will be you. Also Alanna, Nawat, and Dom will help as well." George announced.

"What will they do?"

"Your mother will help with sword combat and riding, Nawat with archery, and Dom with more sword combat and the other things. You on the other hand will teach her the skills of a spy."

"Fine." Aly agreed.

* * *

That morning the training started. 


	5. Studies, oh my!

**To clarify a comment that was made here is the chapter explaining it. Also this is dedicated to Elidor-finding-acceptance and (I can't find the review but I know it was made about Rina staying with George so whoever made that comment I am sorry for not mentioning your name but I can't find it. If you made that comment just tell me in a review or private message and I'll put your name up)**

Denise and Reliece (Rina's parents) were dressed in all black and under George's command they had come to do spy work. They were doing it only because it offered the best money. They were sad that they couldn't see Rina during break but they were sure that Rina would be okay with their spymaster George. (Author's Note: I don't usually have these but this is an acceptation, that was to clarify the comment that I couldn't find… back to the story)

"Hey Rina wake up!" Ember- the little inkblot- called. He slithered up to her neck and repeated the words in her ear.

"What time is it?" Rina asked between yawns.

"Dawn now get up. Dom has a lesson planned for you in ten minutes." Ember replied.

"Ten minutes?!" Rina sprang out of bed and shortly she was dressed in a light gray tunic and earthy brown pants. Her ugly brown and gold hair was tied back in a rough horse tail with bits of hair sticking out. Quickly she ate and was out on the field with Dom five minutes late.

"Rina one thing that must be reinforced is being on time. Now I hope you realize that you are five minutes late." Dom scolded gently.

"Yes, I know. I am sorry, I woke up late." Rina explained.

"Every time you are late you will have to run a mile." Dom announced.

"A mile? How far would that be here?" Rina asked.

"I'll run with you for this first week but after that you will do it alone." Dom and Rina ran. Dom finished nearly ten minutes before her. His long legs and fit state and being used to the exercise was a major benefit.

"I…won't…be…late…ever…again…" Rina gasped in between words to fill her burning lungs.

"Good now take a two minute rest, get some water and we'll start again." Dom felt pity for the ten year old. But he told himself that if he let her go easy she would have a lot of problems at the palace.

By midday Rina had learned how to hold a sword, a couple of blocks, and footwork. Her muscles protested when she walked back to have lunch and she didn't say a word during the meal. When the break after lunch came she gladly curled up in her bed only to be awoken by Ember all too early.

"I want to sleep." She moaned.

"Dom couldn't have worked you that hard. Besides resting time is almost over. If I have to I'll eat all your dinner tonight and then you'll be sorry you didn't wake up." Ember insisted.

"Fine, I'm up. Now where is my next lesson?"

"Your next lesson is writing and reading with Aly in the library." Ember chirped happily. Soon Rina was there and seated.

"Now let's work on the alphabet. If you want to be a good spy you must know how to read and write. Let's start with writing because I know you know quite a bit of reading. First we'll do the alphabet." Aly said dipping the quill in the ink and handing it to Rina.

"But I already know how to write!" Rina complained.

"But do you know how to do it neatly?"

"Maybe…"

This is what Rina's alphabet roughly looked:

A, B, C, D, E… (Except a bit messier and if the font doesn't show sorry.)

"Okay lets work on your capital A's." So the lesson went on with Rina struggling through intermediate reading and beginning writing. When the sun set Rina set with it. She was asleep right after dinner and was relived to know that the next day she wasn't going to have 'classes' with Dom or Aly.


	6. No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Rina however rose with the sun by a blob pulling on her small nose.

"What is it? Y'know the sun isn't a signal for me to get up. I am not one of those people who think it is bad to sleep in on holidays!" Rina snapped and turned over.

"You have class with Alanna and Nawat!" Ember cried.

"How many minutes?" Rina cried jumping out of bed and pulling on her second pair of training clothes.

"5 minutes." Ember replied.

"AH!" Rina ran down the stairs, pulling on a pair of shoes while doing so but ending up falling over. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a roll and while chewing sped off to where Alanna was going to teach her.

"Rinalashlaya you are fifteen minutes late. I want an explanation now." Alanna demanded.

"I slept late." Rina announced.

"Twenty laps around the stables." When Rina hesitated Alanna added, "NOW!" That was all it took for Rina to begin running. Twenty laps was actually equivalent to two miles. By the end Rina felt like coughing up blood. Her brow was completely soaked in sweat and her legs felt like jelly.

"Get water and when you get back I will have a horse for you."

Alanna took out a reasonably hard horse to ride. If Rina got the impression that horses were hard to ride she would be more determined to get better at it.

When Rina got on she got bucked off. After ten more tries and falls she got on. When she put her horse to a walk it trotted. When she put it to a trot it ran (or is it cantered?) when she put it to a run it walked. Finally when Alanna told her to make it run she made it walk which actually made it run.

With being that much successful she was in a happy mood. But when news arrived of a tragic event everyone's good moods shattered. She got a message as everyone else had.

_Dear Miss Rinalashlaya,_

_We are sorry to inform you that the castle has had a surprise attack and is currently unsafe for anyone to be in at this time. You will receive a message when it is okay to go back again. But right now all knight training will stop._

_Sincerely,_

_King Jonathan and Queen Thayet_

A couple of other notes were attached to this one. So Rina read them.

_Dear Miss Rinalashlaya,_

_Although training will not continue for a bit you and everyone else being trained are required to practice all training everyday for as long as this absence lasts._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Wyldon_

The other notes were homework in math, writing, and reading. She sighed, now she was never going to be like her older brothers Rowan and Dazork. She brightened up at the thought.

Rina ran downstairs and knocked on George Cooper's office door.

"Come in."

"Hello Mr. Cooper, I mean Master Cooper, or is it-?"

"Please just call me George. Now what is it? Is it about the letter?"

"Well no, well yes, well sort of."

"Please continue." George requested.

"Okay. Well I had an idea; maybe we could invite Dazork and Rowan over to stay here. I mean if it's okay. You see I realize that they probably don't have anywhere else to stay so…" Rina smiled hopefully.

George sighed, "Rina please don't be upset. Your parents were only trying to protect you. But now it seems that you must know. Your brother Rowan was killed during his ordeal-"

"But he was strong! He knew what he was doing!" Rina felt her eyes burn and a single tear blurred her vision.

"It wasn't his fault. See someone tampered with the ordeal. Also your brother Dazork, he was one of the fifteen who died under the attack." George replied.

"No! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They couldn't have!" Rina cried and began sobbing hysterically.

**Cliff hanger! Please review for more!**


	7. Leave me alone!

**No reviews ): Oh well! The show (well story) must go on!**

Rina was curled up in her bed sobbing. Her eyes were puffy and red. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Rina called. There was another knock. "I said go away!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. The door opened.

Aly stepped in. "Rina are you going to curl up in your bed all day or are you going to report to Dom for practice?" Aly demanded sourly.

"I'm going to curl up in my bed all day. Leave me alone." With that Rina threw a pillow at Aly.

"RINA! GET YOURSELF OUT OF BED NOW!" Yelled Aly. When Rina didn't move Aly stomped out of the room and told George who in turn told Aly what had happened. Aly felt really guilty for yelling at Rina. Aly ran down to Dom.

"Where is Rina?" He asked.

"She just found out that both her brothers died. She won't come out of her room." Aly told him.

"What did you do?" Dom asked. He knew Aly well and by the look of her she felt very, very guilty.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" She exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Dom repeated patiently.

"I-I I yelled at her. I didn't mean to. Well actually I did, but I didn't know about her brothers." Aly replied.

"Oh, well that's not good. At least make sure she eats. People can get very sick from depression. Staying in their room, not eating, crying, those things aren't healthy." Dom told Aly.

"I know, I know."

"Let's invite some of her friends. That might cheer her up some."

**Yes, this chapter is short. But I am lacking reviews! Please review.**


End file.
